


Anniversary Gift

by AAT03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pastel Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAT03/pseuds/AAT03
Summary: Despite all improbabilities, a pastel girly boy like Eren can date a dark, dangerous guy like Levi. It’s their 1st anniversary and Levi prepared something special for his baby boy.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Anniversary Gift

You wouldn’t think that such a girly and pastel boy as Eren Jaeger would date a dark, bad boy like Levi Ackerman, but that was exactly what was happening.

Both of them started to build up a reputation as the most cutest boy and most badass boy of college in their first year. 

And even though they were just being themselves, everyone was delighted with their personalities and wars between their followers would often start to see who was the hottest or cutest.

Little do they know that the boys started dating at the end of the year, but their little secret didn’t last long. Someone took a photo of them kissing under a tree behind the building and the internet exploded. 

Everyone supported their relationship and protected them from negative or homophobic comments. 

Now everything was calmer in college and both Eren and Levi were more than happy together. 

* * *

It was Monday, Eren chose the cutest outfit for his boyfriend today. A light blue shirt, the pastel pink sweater that Levi gave him as a gift, tight shorts and some white, cat-shaped stockings. He felt cute and beautiful.

As soon as he entered the place, everyone started complimenting him and taking photos. He found Levi, wearing all black as usual, next to his locker. 

“Good morning babe!” He purred on his ear.

“Good morning beautiful. You look amazing today, is that the sweater I gave you?” Levi asked.

“Yep! It’s so warm and comfy, just like you~”

“Well, you look really good but it needs one final touch,” he said as he searched on his backpack for a box, “Happy 1st anniversary, baby boy.” Eren opened it excited, it was a beautiful pink collar with little gems and a tag that said «Daddy’s Boy».

“Levi... it’s... it’s so beautiful! I absolutely love it!” He squeaked as he jumped to hug him and cover his face with kisses. “It’s really beautiful...”

“Here, let me help you put it on.” Levi wrapped the collar around his neck and took him a picture so he could see himself. Eren smiled excited. 

They continued to talk and make out until the bell rang and they had to go to class, Eren felt sad to leave his boyfriend so soon. 

He couldn’t focus on the class so he started texting Levi in secret. Somehow, the feeling of wearing a collar turned him on, he loved the idea of being owned by his boyfriend and being like his little slut. 

**E:** _What do i do babe? I can’t focus on this class and to make things worse, I’m so fucking horny_

 **L:** _Hahaha, why that doesn’t surprise me..._

 **E:** _It’s not my fault that you’re insanely hot, plus this collar... it makes me feel needy..._

 **L:** _Ok ok. Wait until the classes end, I’ll see you... in the gym storage behind the football field_

 **E:** _Ok but why?_

 **L:** _I have another gift for you ;)_

Eren had to wait a few hours until the classes ended. Then he rushed to the back of the building, he could see Levi climbing through an open window and disappearing inside the small place.

He ran as fast as he could and before climbing in, he looked around to see if anyone followed him or if he was being watched but luckily, the place was empty, the students probably wanted to go home quick. 

The place was dimly lit and seemed strangely cozy, as soon as he entered, Levi tugged him by the collar and pushed him into a heated kiss. Eren couldn’t stop himself from devouring his mouth like a wild animal and he could feel his lover’s tongue exploring his mouth. 

Levi pushed him against a wall while putting his leg on his crotch and let the needy boy rub himself against it. He wanted to try something new, so he bit Eren’s neck where he couldn’t hide the mark and made him moan out loud. 

They slowly stripped off their clothes as the temperature raised inside their bodies and that made them feel more comfortable, now they were able to grab each other freely.

The heat and the friction made both of them hard. Levi turned him around as he pulled down his shorts, then he grabbed his cock and penetrated him roughly, going up his wet and tight hole and hitting directly his sweet spot.

Eren screamed out loud Levi’s name as his whole body trembled with pleasure. Levi smirked at his reaction and started fucking him harder and harder with each thrust. He took out Eren’s shirt and tied his hands with it, then he started biting his shoulders and back. 

“Nghhh!!! Le... Levi!!!!” He moaned out loud.

“You like this, Eren? You like it when I fuck you like a dirty slut?” 

“Ah~ Y-yes... I want you... to use me... I wanna be your slut... ahhhhh Levi!!!”

“You’re mine. Only mine... Daddy’s slut.” He said before sinking his teeth into the already bruised skin.

Levi slipped his hand to Eren’s cock and jerked him in sync with the movement of his hips. He tugged and twisted the collar, chocking him as he picked up a faster pace. 

They came together, Eren staining his socks and the wall and Levi filling him completely, making both of the tremble with pleasure. 

They fell to the floor breathless, panting softly and still shaking. Levi untied Eren’s hands and then grabbed him by his chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Happy anniversary baby...” Levi mumbled.

“Happy anniversary Daddy...” Eren purred against his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> After years and years of not posting anything, I finally came back, and it feels good. I apologize to all my readers, I’ve been lacking of inspiration or will to write this months but I’m back. I can’t promise that I’ll stay but this post is better than nothing, enjoy the readying <3 <3 <3


End file.
